


Projected Self-Love

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Artificial Intelligence, Banter, Bittersweet Ending, Character Analysis, Dialogue Heavy, Educational, F/F, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Happy, Heart-to-Heart, Holodecks/Holosuites, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation, Lies, Light Angst, Masturbation, Meta, Neglect, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Psychoanalysis, References to Canon, Regret, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-cest, Sex Education, Sex Talk, Stress Relief, Talking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Wishful Thinking, hologram, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Mara is having troubled thoughts about being She-Ra.She's trying to catch a bit of a break through all the stress~
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	Projected Self-Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Not gonna lie: After Mara's quote from S5, I wanted to do a happy, fluff fic... I didn't quite pull that off as the usual She-Ra angst slipped in. But it still has some wholesome in it~ I just want her to have some happy...)

Mara let out a sigh and slumped down against the wall. There was a flash of light as Light Hope materialized. “What appears to be the problem, operator?” the AI inquired. Mara glanced up and exhaled. “Well, I am just...” She mumbled as she held up the sword. “For the honor of Greyskull...” she noted without enthusiasm. The runestone sparked, then fizzled as Mara lowered her gaze.

“I am sensing doubt in you. Are you having trouble connecting to the planet, Mara?” Light Hope asked. “Maybe? I don’t know I just... everything is so complicated.” Mara groaned. “I’m just... so stressed out.” She added. “Analysing... you appear to have a hormonal imbalance. Not uncommon for First One’s your age and gender. But will need to be rectified to resume your training.” Light Hope concluded.

“... rectified?” Mara asked sceptically. “Yes. Your emotions can be trained. But your physiology is more unstable, and needs to be tended too. Such as your need for sustenance. Or sleep. While inconvenient, they are necessary parts of being the She-Ra.” Light Hope cited. “Likewise, while your biological urges can be toned down. It will take time and practice.” She added.

Mara shifted uncomfortably. “What... what are you referring to here?” she asked. “Well, according to the scan, you are very low on dopamine, endorphins and your melatonin production is imbalanced.” Light Hope explained. “... are you telling me I should masturbate then sleep?” Mara asked sceptically. “In short: Yes. Do you require assistance?” Light Hope inquired, causing the brunette to become flustered.

Mara sputtered before she recomposed herself. “I-I... I’ve barely done it by myself!” she exclaimed. “I... never got to have time to myself during all my trials and practices... At most had I some time to go at it in the shower...” She murmured. Light Hope ran another scan on her, the matrix crossing over the first one. “I cannot find any defects, but it is possible you suffer from erectile dysfunction.” She noted.

Mara shot upright. “What?! No, I...” She blurted out. “I-I don’t know? It’s just... hard to get... ‘motivated’ for that...” She murmured. “I have so much on my mind, I don’t even know if I have time for it...” She sighed. “Accessing databases...” Light Hope stated. “Huh?” Mara blurted out. “Data retrieved. I have gone over the available data on vulvar anatomy and self-stimulation. “ Light Hope concluded.

Mara put the sword down to the side. “I’m not sure about this...” She said with an exhale. “You need to learn how to let go. For something of this topic, you need to slowly distance yourself, pace it out to a manageable level. As with nourishment, you shouldn’t have too much or too little. As with all things: You need to find balance.” She elaborated. Mara fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Yeah but like... it doesn’t work like that. It’s like She-Ra. I don’t just...  **turn on** She-Ra.” She exclaimed. “Once your training is complete, that is exactly the intended function.” Light Hope replied matter of factly. “Okay, well: That’s not how people work...” Mara retorted. “I read that recreational videos of the act may aid in achieving sexual arousal.” Light Hope casually pointed out.

“Wait, there’s videos of that?” Mara said with peaked interest. “Thousands. Separated into multiple genres. Based on personal preferences. Which category would you like to access?” Light Hope asked. “I... I don’t know... I’ve never gotten to explore that... I just, I just know my teachers, and I only know I don’t see them... ‘like that’... and half of them are programs, like you.” Mara huffed.

“Look, I just... isn’t there some other way to gain those hormones?” she pleaded. “Searching... Query found: It may also be achieved through work-out, colloquially known as a ‘runner's high’. It will however also release adrenaline, your natural combat enhancing drug. Along with an amphetamine like substance. Highly addictive. I would not recommend this due to the risks.” Light Hope lectured.

“But I’m not in a mood for... ‘that’. It was easier to get excited for that right during puberty but now it’s just... a chore.” Mara grumbled. “You become more stressed due to lack of sexual relief. Which causes you more stress as you worry about it. If not addressed, it will continue to spiral down in a vicious circle.” Light Hope elaborated. “There are drugs that can induce an artificial arousal, if needed.” She added.

Mara cringed. “No thanks... I’ll try to figure this out.” She replied and took a deep breath. “I haven’t been able to enjoy it the past couple times... it just feels forced. Vapid.” She explained. “Enjoyment is not a requirement to obtain the chemicals, only to fulfil the act to completion.” Light Hope clarified. “But... isn’t it something I  **should** enjoy?” Mara shot back and swiped at the ground in frustration.

“Being She-Ra isn’t about having fun, it’s about fulfilling your destiny.” Light Hope noted. Mara pouted in response. Then a small smile crept up on her features.”C’mon Hope... a  _ little _ fun wouldn’t hurt now would it?” she asked with a smile. The hologram stood still for a moment. She then gave a nod. “You’re right. A small break in your training won’t be too impeding.” Light Hope concluded.

“So, what are your desires Mara?” she asked. The brunette scrunched her face. “I’m not quite sure... I’ve had to learn most of this on my own...” She noted. “Did you not receive standard sexual education during your training?” Light Hope questioned. “No... I was told ‘We’d get to it’, but they never did... just more She-Ra lessons.” Mara huffed. “I see. I can load some files on the topic if you’d like.” Light Hope replied.

“I guess that could be useful.” Mara responded. “This still feels a little weird though... you’re my friend.” She added. “And your mentor.” Light Hope countered with a soft smile. “Yeah, true. It’s not like I have anything to lose.” Mara noted with a chuckle. “So, what did you have in mind?” she asked. “From the assessment, your chemical imbalance is what is impeding your ability to train.” Light Hope started.

“So, I would suggest that I’d use a hard light form to apply a masturbatory technique to you. If successful, this should alleviate your worries, so that you can relax and come back to practice once you are ready.” She noted. “That does sound kinda nice...” Mara replied. “Do you have any tips on how to um... ‘get started’ so to say?” she asked sheepishly. Light Hope stared off into the distance.

“Query... database found. According to our library, there can be several causes. From biological to psychological to environmental. Stress would seem to best match your profile in this case. If so: This could be very negative as it could lead to a burnout. Which would set you back weeks in your progress. Tell me: What do you feel when you have issues... ‘performing’ as it is put.” She elaborated. 

“I uh... I guess doubt? Like... I’m not sure it will be any good. Or if I could even handle it...” Mara trailed off. “Calculating... it sounds like you may have performance anxiety. The least invasive treatment we can try would be extra long ‘foreplay’, as it is instructed.” Light Hope clarified. “Any preferred location to relieve your tension at? I have several suggested locations in the archives.” she offered.

“Oh... huh... hadn't really thought of anywhere outside of the shower or bed. Um... what are some of the suggestions?” Mara asked after a prolonged silence. “Searching... Popular results include: Locker rooms, living rooms, dressing rooms, couches and bedrooms are all common ones. There’s also several more specialized amenities. Do you wish for me to go over them?” Light Hope inquired.

“T-That’s fine, I’ll just uh... let’s go with my bed, back from the base... minus the cameras.” Mara noted. “Recovering schematics... loaded.” Light Hope stated as the world flickered around them. Within seconds, they were in Mara’s old room. Where she had spent most of her teenage years. She glanced around the room a little uneasy. “This is... bringing back very mixed memories...” Mara pointed out.

“It all started here... but I could almost never do it. It just felt... weird to try and do it when I knew I was watched.” She noted. “That said... might be nice to try it out now that there’s no-one watching.” She paused. “Well, no-one I mind.” She added with a bashful smile. “I can’t help but feel like I’ve missed out on most of my childhood and teens though...” She murmured softly and brushed through her hair.

“You have a duty to your people. It is your destiny.” Light Hope noted. “Yeah... I know. But, like... can’t I have a little... ‘normal’ activities?” Mara sighed. “It is vital for you to succeed in your mission.” Light Hope rehashed. “I knooow... but like: Would it really hurt to let me get a handy rub job or... suck on it? Is that a thing?” Mara said with a frown. The hologram flickered and turned to face the first one.

“Carnal distractions could easily have taken up most of, if not all of your focus. It would be a grave distraction to your development and progress. Also: Yes. That sexual act is referred to as ‘cunnilingus’ colloquially. So yes: Sadly it is in our best interest to keep your sex drive as low as possible as to not interfere with our mission.” Light Hope Explained. Mara groaned and slumped down on the bed.

“Ugh... can I at least get to have sex once I finish this mission?” she asked. There was a brief pause as the AI glitched for a moment. “Yes... of course. You will have all the time in the world to catch up once this is over.” Light Hope replied. “That will be nice... there’s so many things I’ve never gotten to do... It’s like I had to put my life on hold until I’m able to finish this whole ordeal.” Mara noted.

Light Hope glanced to the side. “Well, how would you like to proceed, operator?” she asked. Mara gingerly slid out of her pants, then pulled off her shirt. “Well... I guess just try to get started?” she asked while she slid down her underwear with some hesitation. “Do you have any preferred visual representation you wish for me to assume?” Light Hope inquired. Mara put her clothes aside and scrunched her nose.

“I don’t think so? I’m not even sure what I like.” She stated. “Or... maybe try She-Ra? ... I know it's weird but like... I feel a lot better while I’m her, and this is kinda masturbation to begin with so...” she dragged out her response. “That could be accomplished. You could theoretically transform and I could assume your form if that would be more appealing.” Light Hope offered.

“I mean... that’d be a bit too weird... feels like I would be abusing the Sword of Protection for that purpose.” Mara retorted. “Technically. But it is not something the sword isn’t meant to be used for either. We are off the protocol doing this regardless. Light Hope countered. “I guess... but nah. That would be too much pressure. Let’s just start simple.” Mara replied and rubbed the back of her head.

“Plus, I think She-Ra looks different down there. And I kinda want to spend some time with  _ mine _ . I mean: I know I  **am** She-Ra but like...” She trailed off. “Am I making any sense?” she asked. “Vaguely. I can pick out conflicting emotions and an identity crisis.” Light Hope replied. “Going based on what you said, my analysis leans towards that you feel you are doing so much for She-Ra.” She retorted.

The brunette shifted her weight. “So: You wish that she could do something for you. In this case: Help alleviate sexual frustration, since you likely consider her a reason for the lack of said activity in your life. So you are using this as a chance to get an outlet for your repressed urges.” Light Hope elaborated. “Huh... is that really why?” Mara questioned as she rubbed her forehead. 

“I cannot say, friend Mara. But it is what my short term analysis is leading towards. It may be partially, fully or inconclusively accurate. But do you wish to proceed with this current setting?” Light Hope asked patiently. “I...” Mara bit her lower lip. “Yeah, sure. I’m not getting any younger sitting here mulling it over. If it feels wrong, I’ll just abort.” She replied. “That can be arranged.” Light Hope said with a smile.

Mara idly rubbed her shoulder. ""Do you think this will work?" she sheepishly asked. "Biologically speaking, it will 'work' regardless if we keep going until completion." Light Hope cited. "But that may be an unpleasant experience." She added. "Yeah, thanks. I know." Mara cracked a weak smile. "It's just... really hard to... get hard." She let out a nervous laugh. "I could never get privacy or figure out a good method.” She said.

“I 'got there', but it was always pretty lackluster." She sighed. "Do you wish to have some privacy and instructional data entries on the subject?" Light Hope offered. " No thanks. Please stay... I'd just like to have someone else do it. Know what it feels like... That's not selfish, is it?" Mara asked. The AI shifted slightly. "I'd say no. Not in your case. You are expected to drop everything for everyone.” Light Hope noted.

“It's only natural to have needs. You are an organic being after all. While the She-Ra has to let go of most distractions, it is not fully possible to ignore ones such as sleep, sustenance or potential sex drive." She replied. "Potential?" Mara blurted out. "Yes. Not every individual of a sexually reproductive species has one. Some specimens are flawed. Just like data can become corrupt.” Light Hope elaborated. 

“Your genetic sequence may be compromised. It is not a perfect method." She explained. "Wait, are you telling me I could have  **never** had issues with the urges? The bleeding?" Mara huffed in frustration. "Theoretically, yes. But it is extremely uncommon. Considering it is hereditary... So the only way to get it is via genetic mutation." Light Hope explained. The first one crossed her arms with a frown.

"There are many benefits to having a functional reproductive system." Light Hope added. "What's the point if I **never** get to use it?" Mara muttered. "There was a discussion to sterilise the She-Ra. But it was decided against due to [redacted], [redacted]..." Light Hope glitched out for a moment. Mara tensed up. "There was a  _ what? _ " she demanded and scooted a bit closer on the covers. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not authorized to convey that information." Light Hope replied and glanced off to the side. "Typical..." Mara grumbled. "Do you still wish to proceed? Or has this information 'soured your mood' as the saying goes." Light Hope inquired. Mara fidgeted and idly caressed her body. "Not sure... we can start and see how it goes. My mind might not be in it for now, but my body hasn't quieted down... is that normal?" she asked.

"The definition of 'normal' is a quite misunderstood concept. There is only an average. 'Normal' was just created to refer to the median. It is a very deceptive term." Light Hope explained. "Not the time for one of your lectures..." Mara snipped. "Must be nice to not be limited by biological needs..." She sighed. "We all have our purpose. Yours just happen to be very restricted." Light Hope noted. 

"Yeah... I've noticed." Mara countered dryly with a smirk. "Let's get started before I get even more bummed out." She added. "Acknowledged. Shall I proceed with the prior plans?" Light Hope inquired. "... Yeah, I think that's best. Else we'll be here all day." Mara said with an exhale. "Very well. Let's advance with caution." Light Hope stated. She lit up as her matrix recalibrated.

As the shapes settled, She-Ra had appeared in her place. Mara eyed her over and bit her lower lip. "Could you... get naked?" Mara asked sheepishly. "Not asking, I'm just curious." She quickly added. "Theoretically. I however have no data on the anatomy of She-Ra. Best I can do is your privates, but scaled up." Light Hope replied. "Scaled up?" Mara questioned with a furrowed brow. 

"Yes. Based on our observations, the She-Ra form makes everything you have bigger, longer and/or more 'better' as you have put it." Light Hope responded. "That does make sense." Mara agreed. “But that’s kinda... creepy I guess? Would it even be my genitals any more?” she questioned. “That depends. Do you consider She-Ra’s body to be yours?” Light Hope inquired.

“Oh... huh...yeah I guess? But like, that part is special?” Mara noted. “It seems like a common ideal by your kin. It is however classified as one of the ‘vital’ organs of your species. As while you can live without it, it does prevent reproduction.” Light Hope concluded. “It makes me feel good, okay? ... Well, a lot of the time it’s cramps and frustration... but still!” Mara huffed.

“I would normally suggest letting go, but that would be highly difficult considering it is literally attached to your body. And the  _ [redacted] _ was declined.” Light Hope glitched out once more. Mara gingerly rolled her eyes. Next she knew, She-Ra appeared next to her. The first one flinched, slightly unnerved. “It’s unsettling when you glitch, you know that?” she pointed out as she fidgeted. 

“My apologies Mara. It only happens when something clashes in my programming.” Light Hope replied. She eyed over the brunette. “It appears your vulva is still in its resting state. Is this intended?” She asked bluntly. “No... also: Could you do the voice? It might help. You can be a bit too... clinical at times.” Mara noted as she shifted her weight and glanced to the side as she rubbed along her own arm.

“Certainly. What would you like?” She-Ra chimed. “Think you could... help me get going?” Mara asked bashfully. “I can certainly try~” She-Ra said with confidence. The corners of Mara’s mouth curled upwards as she reclined in the bed as She-Ra loomed over her, and basked the smaller girl in her radiant light. Mara gave a light shiver as she tensed up, she splayed herself out a bit.

“This is oddly exciting~” she cooed. “Is this nor- common?” she corrected herself. “Considering the current scenario is that you are imagining having sex with your own avatar form: No, it is not common. If you were referring to being oddly excited however: Then yes, this does happen a lot.” She-Ra noted, then smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, questions are hard coded for me.” She said apologetically.

“That’s fine. I’ll just keep that in mind for this session.” Mara replied, then eyed the blonde expectantly. “Sooo... do you know what to do here? Or should I ask you to start? Or give directions? I’ve never done this before.” she asked anxiously as she fiddled with her fingers. She-Ra froze for a moment as her eyes glinted. “If you prefer, you could lean back and let me lead~” she said softly.

“I am well versed in how to work my fingers~” she added sensually. “Oooh! That sounds interesting. I just... kinda mash it around...” Mara admitted as she rubbed the back of her own head. “You may be surprised by the sheer amount of methods that are out there~” She-Ra chimed. "Would not surprise me. I barely know anything about this. I just know it can make me feel better." Mara replied. 

"Then let's make sure that happens~" She-Ra whispered. The brunette's cheeks flared up as the giant woman cupped her mons. She bit her lip and shivered as she gazed into the blonde's eyes. She-Ra stroked along the first one's length. "You doing okay?" she asked softly. "Y-Yeah... it's always slow to get going." Mara acknowledged. "It takes on average around five minutes for a vulva to become fully erect." She-Ra pointed out.

"Sorry, thought you might have wanted to know." She added coyly. "Huh... and it's fine. Good to know it's just not me." Mara noted. She leaned back and closed her eyes as the giantess kept stroking. She-Ra circled down past the vagina, then back up and caressed the hood. "W-Wow! It feels  **a lot** different than doing it myself." Mara murmured and gave a light buck of her hips. 

She-Ra glanced down at the other girl's nethers. "You have a nice swelling going on~" she mused. "Huh?" Mara blurted out absent-mindedly. "Your privates, they swell and get a reddish tint when you are aroused." She-Ra explained. "Wait, really? I never noticed." Mara exclaimed, out of breath. "Want me to show you?" She-Ra asked. "M-Maybe later..." Mara grunted. "I think I'm ready..." She gasped.

She-Ra gave a firm squeeze of the other girl's pride before sliding a finger between the folds. She held up a slick digit. "An accurate assessment~" she teased. "Are you okay with moving forward?" she asked. "Yeah... I'm nervous, but it feels good." Mara replied. It might be the hormones speaking, but I really want this... not sure if **this** specifically. But I have no idea _ what _ I want.” She paused.

“So, might as well keep going as long as it feels pleasant." Mara concluded. “That is usually a good method.” She-Ra replied. “All methods are good, except the bad.” She added cheekily. Mara chuckled. “Ha! I’ve heard that one before.” She sighed wistfully. “So... which method had you planned to employ?” she asked coyly. “Look at you~ Hormones finally kicking in?” She-Ra chimed.

“Something like that~” Mara replied. “I wasn’t sure I’d get it up, but all I needed was a little physical contact...” She cooed. “Getting past that first hurdle was a lot easier than I imagined... to think I could have been doing this for years...” She added with a mutter. “Technically, yes. But it would have required that you found someone willing to do it.” She-Ra pointed out.

Mara let out a long groan. “Ugh... yeah, you’re right... but still.” She added with a huff. “It’s such hard work to be the ‘chosen one’, I rarely get time to myself.” She said as she rubbed her temple. “Would you like me to bring this up with high command?” She-Ra inquired. “You know what? Sure.” Mara piped up. “But, after we finish this. I’m kinda in the middle of it here...” She hastily added.

She-Ra gave her a smirk and leaned in, then scooted up behind the brunette. Mara eyed her doppelgänger curiously. “Just relax, this method is highly recommended for rookies~” She-Ra said assuringly. “That’s both comforting and a little disheartening.” Mara noted with a chuckle. She-Ra adjusted herself, lifting up the other girl into her lap as she reached around and grabbed hold of her clit.

Mara tensed up for a moment. With a slight shift in weight, She-Ra took a firm, but gentle grip around the hood and made sure Mara sat comfortably. With a confident stroke, she pulled the hood back. Mara gasped and shuddered. She quickly glanced down, flabbergasted. “You can DO that?!” she exclaimed. “Are you referring to pulling back your clitoral hood to expose your clitoris?” She-Ra inquired.

“... yes!” Mara blurted out. She-Ra adjusted her eyes and cleared her throat. “Yes. The method is referred to as ‘jerking off’ colloquially. Or ‘jilling off’ when referring specifically to girls.” She-Ra noted. “Huh... neat.” Mara pointed out. “So...what is it called for guys?” she asked. “That would be ‘jacking off’.” She-Ra replied with a smirk. “Man, people have really put a lot of thought into this.” Mara noted.

“True. People really,  **really** enjoy having sex. So there’s  _ a lot _ of content out there so far.” She-Ra said coyly. “Heh, really helping with the situation.” Mara replied in a playfully snide tone. The blonde grinned and gave a few gentle strokes and broke the concentration of the first one. “Mnghh... s-so good...” Mara moaned. “Are you sensitive?” She-Ra asked softly as she stroked slowly.

“Huh? I dunno?” Mara mumbled as she arched her back slightly. “I mean your privates. Are you sensitive to touch, or can I go faster? This method is also good since it doesn’t put direct contact with the clit, so it makes it easier to apply on those that are.” She-Ra explained. Mara nodded slowly, in a daze. “No, it’s pretty resilient. You can go pretty intensely...” She replied and scrunched her nose.

“I think? What constitutes as ‘hard’ or ‘soft’?” she mused. “It’s a pretty loose construct. But, I can increase the pressure, and just say if you’d like me to stop.” She-Ra stated. Mara nodded and leaned into the giantess. The blonde proceeded to pull the skin back and forth gently, slowly picking up a pace as Mara’s back raised ever so slightly. Mara dug into the sheet with her fingers and let out a gasp.

She-Ra shifted slightly and tightened her grip around the stiff bead. Kneading the flesh around the nub. “It’s really nice when someone else does this...” Mara cooed. She wiped her brow as she shivered. “A-Almost there...” She grunted. “Any specific way you’d like me to finish?” She-Ra asked. “J-Just keep doing whatever you’re doing... I really like it!” Mara murmured as she grit her teeth.

“Of course~” She-Ra whispered and pulled the brunette closer against her as she sped up. Mara’s breathing picked up as the other girl pulled the hood back to the base before sliding it back up to the tip. The pace increased until her breathing cut off into a sharp hiss as her back arched. She-Ra held firm, gingerly kneading the pearl as Mara clutched onto her arms while clenching her eyes shut.

The dopamine surged through Mara’s veins as her walls clamped down. For a brief moment, the stress was washed away as a warmth washed over her. She-Ra watched, intrigued as the first one writhed in pleasure with grit teeth before the contractions died down. She held her grip and circled the clit slowly, drawing it out as much as she could, then simply held still, keeping skin contact.

Mara slumped down and exhaled deeply. “Oh wow... I don’t remember ever feeling this fuzzy inside after doing that...” She exclaimed in a daze. “Would you like to go again?” She-Ra asked. Mara’s eyes shot open. “Wait, what? That’s a thing?” she expressed in disbelief. “Yes? It is exceedingly common for females. Teenage girls in particular. Some require multiple to achieve a required amount of chemicals to be satiated.” She-Ra explained as she let go off the bean.

“Huh... you broke character halfway through, but I’m honestly too content to really care right now...” Mara replied. “Do you wish I assume my regular appearance?” She-Ra inquired. “No, I... actually: Can you turn off the lights and just... caress my hair? Until I fall asleep?” Mara requested. “Most certainly. Shall I maintain the bed as well?” She-Ra replied. “Yeah, do that...” Mara murmured and yawned.

She scooted down and put her head in the blonde’s lap. “You can just... put my head on a pillow once I fall asleep. I should be ready to resume practice tomorrow... but man, this was WAY overdue.” She added with a chuckle. “Let me know if you require assistance with this in the future. I can... give you a hand.” She-Ra chimed. Mara gigglesnorted. “I’d like that~” she cooed and made herself comfy.

She-Ra tenderly brushed through her brown hair as she slowly drifted off as the entire facility slipped into darkness...

*

Mara yawned and stretched. A soft, azure light filled the room as she snuggled in the cozy blankets. “Oh wow... I  **really** needed that. The sleep, the orgasm. Just, all of it.” She noted to herself. “I feel refreshed. I guess I was just getting overstressed... I need to take care of myself more often... just wish my teachers would have given me more to go on other than vague platitudes when it comes to my nethers...” She huffed.

She took a long inhale, then froze. “What’s that smell?” she exclaimed. She hesitantly leaned forward, taking a whiff at her lower region. “Okay, that’s not me...” She established, then squinted into the dark. Her eyes locked on the bedside table. A warm aroma came from it. She shuffled next to it and inspected it closer. It was a decently sized, circular object that had a pleasant scent to it.

As her eyes adjusted enough, she realized what it was. “... where did this pie come from?” she asked aloud. “Light Hope can’t produce food...” She told herself. She poked it. “Still warm...” She noted. After she glanced to the sides, having ensured she was alone: She sat up and took a piece of the pie with her bare hands. “I mean... Why look a gift elemental in the machinery? Plus: I have to shower before I get started anyhow so...” she reasoned as she took in the smell. She let out a wistful sigh. Today had been nice~


End file.
